1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a through electrode and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the trend in semiconductor packaging, as well as in general consumer electronics, is for products to be as small and light as possible. Conforming to this trend, a chip stack package (CSP) having multiple semiconductor chips vertically stacked has been developed. The CSP is more favorable in terms of size and weight reduction than a package having multiple vertically stacked semiconductor packages. A semiconductor chip used in such a CSP has pad electrodes formed on its top and bottom surfaces. A through electrode penetrating the semiconductor chip is formed to connect the pad electrodes together.